Dark Side of the Moon
by AkasunaSora
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn Leah Begins to feel like wont never find love but once she finds a strange boy in the woods things begin to get better But this boy has a Secret, one that could put every one in danger and could lead to the final fight with the Volturi.
1. Jacob Black:Preface

Dark Side of the Moon

By AkasunaSora

Summary: 10 years after Breaking Dawn, Leah Clearwater has suffered from the many painful events from her break up with Sam for over 10 years now but when she meets a mysterious boy called Christopher McHale she finally feels like she can move on. Although Chris seems to be perfect and save Leah from depression he hides a secret a secret that will put the Cullen's and the Shape Shifters in grave danger and ruin the happiest day of Jacob's life and will result in a fight to the Death with the Volturi.

Preface

Jacob Black

I sprinted through the forest as fast as I could, afraid I wouldn't get there fast enough. She knew I was coming but she was too wrapped up in other thoughts for her to realize it. Like it or not Leah was apart of my pack and apart of my pack meant apart of my family, even though I never intended for it to become a pack.

Her miserable thoughts had tainted mine so this stupid werewolf thing was forcing me to find her. As the sharp stones and twigs cut the bottom of my paws, I broke through the trees to find Leah in her wolf form sitting on a small summit. Her gray fur was soaked in the light of the full moon as she sat there motionlessly; her actions did not display her thoughts at all.

_You didn't have to follow me _she snapped

_For all I knew you could have thrown yourself off a cliff_ I grumbled sitting beside her.

_Like that would have done much good_ she sighed the sourness in her voice had died down. If she was too upset to be mean then something really serious was upsetting her. I knew what it was.

_Listen _I said more calmly _I know it's been hard for you with Sam and Emily getting married and Seth getting imprinted on Phoebe but- _I couldn't finish my sentence

_My little brother _ She snarled again _gets imprinted before I do, Emily and Sam, I am never going to find my one true love! _She glowered.

I didn't blame her for being upset, I actually did know what she was talking about. Before I had found Renesmee I was no different to her, the inability to stop loving someone I knew I could never have was torture and yet the very idea of that person was the only thing that would keep you from giving up completely.

Although my days without Renesmee where now a distant blur Leah's depressed thoughts brought me back to the days when I would run aimlessly through the forest trying to leave all my painful human emotions behind me and live purely on instinct.

We sat there in silence hypnotized by the dazzling moon that hovered over the waters of First beach.

_Jacob, tell me what it's like _she whispered finally breaking the silence.

I didn't need an explanation to know what she meant

_It is like nothing you will ever experience, as if nothing but that person is connecting you to this earth, nothing but them really matters anymore and you look at them like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time _I stopped as a reoccurring thought entered my mind for the millionth time today.

Leah whimpered _I don't want to know that! _She lay down and put the paws over her ears

_Sorry_ I said gazing at the moon _just something on my mind_

_Well keep it out of mine! _She hissed

We sat in silence again. Her mind began to wander back to thoughts of Sam, forgetting that I was even there. After a long moment someone interrupted the horrible flashback. Thank goodness.

_Leah where are you? _Seth's calm and happy thoughts are what I really needed right now, no matter how upset things where he always remained happy _moms really worried,_ _come home its been three days._

My eyes narrowed _three days?_

_Oh hi Jacob! _Seth chimed _I haven't seen you in a while, where have you been lately? I have only heard your thoughts-_

I rolled my eyes _Shut up Seth_

_Shutting up now _he cheered happily 

Leah ignored me and Seth, stood up stretching her long legs and dashing into the forest. I heard her paws thud gently against the forest floor. I could see through her eyes, she was headed home but not for long.

I let out a heavy sigh then picked myself off the ground. By this time of night Renesmee would be worried and I hated to see her the slightest bit upset, she hated me leaving her almost as much as I hated her leaving me. But none the less she was still a Cullen and the treaty stood firm. So I bounded into the forest with more speed than before.


	2. BOOK 1, Leah Clearwater:Relief

**Authors Notes: Thanks to Jacobismineduh, Blackwater Crazii and Brankel 1 for reviewing my last Chapter. To answer your questions This isn't a Blackwater fanfiction sorry, Its awesome that you have a friend called Sora annndddd its good to know u hate renesmee :P **

**Okayyy Luv yah guys**

**From AkasunaSora xoxoxoxoxox**

Book 1

Leah 

Chapter 1

Relief 

My house was the only house on our small street with the lights still on. I could hear Seth's happy voice from inside consoling my mother. It had been three days since I had walked up the front steps or touched the door knob.

My jeans where torn my shirt in no better state. My cloths represented how I was feeling, jagged and torn apart but now oozing with guilt for putting the two people I loved the most through the same agony I had experienced over the last three days.

I admired Seth in a way, after all these years he remained cheerful for the sake of others and just like his age, he hadn't changed one bit. Mother on the other hand was a different story. Ten years ago she used to be stronger and able to tolerate a lot more than she can today.

She never really got over the death of my Father and as old age softened her she became more venerable to her emotions. Obviously these last three days had pushed her to the limit and it was all my fault that she stayed up all night crying just as Seth had told me.

I could never forgive myself for putting my mother through that pain and I owed the world to Seth for supporting her. As I opened the door and saw Sue lift her head. Her red, bloodshot eyes took a painful stab at my heart. The moments she saw my face her eyes brightened and she smiled as if I was already forgiven. That stabbed me again.

Mother ran across the kitchen and hugged me so tight I could barely breathe. It felt good to be in my mother's arms again but the sharp, painful stabbing continued.

My body hardened "Im fine mom really" I said pulling away trying to make the pain stop.

Sue's hands dropped, we stood there for a moment looking into each others eyes, agony streaked all over her face. I felt horrible. I started to feel the tears welling up in my sore eyes; I couldn't put my family through more pain by having them see me cry it hurt me too much.

I walked up the stairs as evenly as I could, trying to hold back the tears until I was safely locked in my room. I lay on my bed and shut my eyes as the tears dribbled continuously down the sides of my face. Everything I did would result into some form of misery, that's half of the reason why I was dying inside.

If I stayed here Sue and Seth would have to watch me in my depression while if I ran away again, Jacob and Seth would feel my agony plus Sue would be worried again. I knew either way I would cause pain for my friends and family. I lay as still as possible, wondering if maybe I could just drift off into a world of nothingness.

As the tears dampened my pillow I heard a light tap on my door. I didn't answer I kept trying to float away but the door creaked open. According the rhythm of the person's footsteps I knew it was Seth.

"Hey Leah" he said in a soft, serious voice.

His voice didn't have his usual spark, obviously something was upsetting him most probably something that I had done. I didn't say anything although I opened my shiny eyes and sat up a little.

He smiled a weary smile not expecting me to react to his statement.

"I wanted to talk to you about mom" He didn't pause for my reaction now but for a moment to collect his thoughts "please don't leave her again" he begged "you don't know how hard it was for me to watch her in such pain"

I still kept silent while processing the information he had just given me. After a while I knew it would be impossible for me to leave them after what Seth had said even if I wanted to.

"Seth" I said, my voice thick from all the crying "I can't promise you I won't leave again"

With those words Seth's face fell and the stabbing began again.

"But I will promise that I will never leave for more then a day" I couldn't see him like that, I had already caused him enough pain for a while, the least I could do is try to make Seth happy for all I owed him. That shouldn't be too difficult.

His eyes shot up, his white teeth glistened and that happy little spark came back.

"Thanks Leah" Seth cheered and he left the room.

That seemed appropriate, leaving for the majority of the day yet sparing Sue the worry by returning at night and not allowing her to see me in pain throughout the day. I think it could ease some of the misery of the people I loved.

I hauled my body up, my feet felt like led, and walked across my small room to reach my Dresser. I pulled out my pajamas and slowly walked into my bathroom.

I got into the shower, I intensely washed my hair and scrubbed out all the dirt, and then after I was finished washing I sat on the shower floor until the warm water turned into icy cold droplets that sizzled against my hot skin.

That became uncomfortable after a few minutes. By the time I climbed into bed it was 3 am. I turned on the small fuzzy TV in my room that perched on top of my dresser. I lay under the covers and just like before I tried to drift of into the world of nothingness but this time I succeeded.

I had a nightmare, but it wasn't the normal nightmare of the day on the beach when Sam had told me he had fallen for my cousin. No, this was a new unfamiliar nightmare but equally horrifying. Tonight's nightmare was about Seth and Sue.

Over and over I saw there agonized faces flashing past me and I couldn't turn away as if I was strapped to an invisible chair with my eyelids taped open being forced to watch my family, it was like some curl form of torture, I was completely helpless.

The final part of my nightmare was last nigh on the cliff. It wasn't quite as treacherous as the first half of my dream. Jacob and I sat on the cliff together

_It is like nothing you will ever experience, as if nothing but that person is connecting you to this earth, nothing but them really matters anymore and you look at them like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. _

I remembered every word, the way he said it and the exact way he looked. Totally devoted as he remembered the first time he laid eyes on his dearly beloved bloodsucker.

I guess Bella wasn't the only one with a love for parasites, at least while she was still human, what's the difference now. My eyes flashed open, my breathing was fast and my skin felt hotter then normal.

I sighed heavily; the world of nothingness had a limit and once it had expired everything would come rushing back. I heard Sue talking on the phone. I had a hunch it was Charlie, he called almost every morning. My curiosity got the better of me as I drifted to the top of the steps to listen more carefully.

"Oh yes she came home last night" Mum said sounding a lot better then the last time I had heard her voice "no need to worry" she wasn't just talking to Charlie when she said that but also to herself.

I floated down the stairs. Sue turned around and smiled warmly. Her forgiveness was easier to tolerate now that I was well rested, I was so grateful for that so I smiled back which made her happy. I was so desperate to restore things with her. I spotted the morning paper. I flicked through it until something caught my eye.

**WARNING: Wild Animal Sighted in Forks**

Last night, the 1st of August Near the Western side of Forks there was a large amount of destruction spotted by a group of hikers setting up camp. Investigations where carried out by the police later that night. Evidence proves that the destruction was recent, only a few hours old. Giant paw prints and blood led the police men to believe that the destruction was caused by a wild animal. Shreds of clothing where also found at the crime scene which suggests that there may be victims. There theory was supported by a sighting later around 1 am; a local fisherman saw a large black shape lurking around the pond while he was in his fishing shed and he later discovered that the beast had broken into his house and had eaten all the mean in the kitchen and destroyed several rooms in the house. The prints and blood that was found in by the pond and in the house matched the prints and blood in the forest. The blood has been taken to a lab in Seattle for further investigation and research. Some people believe that the mysterious pack of oversized wolves had returned although they where smaller and only move in a pack. Police advise that citizens of Forks and La Push remain out of the woods until further notice.

I put the paper down. I could only imagine what my face looked like, shocked, confused and hard. The western side of Forks, that was close to where the Cullen's lived. Seth hadn't left La Push last night and Jacob went straight back to Renesmee.

I was positive that Sam and the other wolves wouldn't do such a horrible thing, could they? Possibilities kept running though my head although none of them made sense. Before I could think of at least one possible theory Seth tapped on my back.

"Leah, Jacob and Rudy are outside" he said, the look on his face told me that he already knew and hadn't ruled up any conclusions either.

Uh! I really hated Paul's little brother Rudy, the newest member of our pack. I didn't see why Paul and Rudy didn't get along, they where so alike in attitude and appearance. Rudy was worse though, but I didn't blame him, being turned into a werewolf at the age of thirteen must have been difficult for him.

So instead of joining Sam's pack, like Paul, he joined ours to get as far away from Paul as possible. I knew it was selfish but I was glad I wasn't the most hated wolf in the pack now. I wasn't the only one happy about Rudy, Seth was pleased that he wasn't the kid of the pack anymore although he had been promoted to babysitter when Jacob couldn't keep an eye on him.

That made me think, Jacob normally keeps Rudy at his side because he is so young, although last night Rudy wasn't with Jacob, could this animal really have been Rudy?

His eyes glanced to the open paper in front of me and nodded "come on, Jacob may know what is going on."

Seth led me through our small house and out the back door. Our backyard was very plain. It was a flat, grass covered oval shape surrounded by an outline of rocks and the forest. Sitting on one of the rocks was Jacob and Rudy. I scanned Jacob's face looking for any signs of him maybe having more information on the subject. Nothing, a complete poker face.

At that moment all hope of finding out the truth to this mystery vanished. Jacob stood up as we approached him, still nothing displayed on his face.

Seth beamed a smile up at Jacob completely ignoring "any ideas about what that animal thing was? Because Leah and I can't think of anything" he chirped

Jacob shook his head "Although I do know it wasn't a Vampire" his voice was just as blank as his expression.

If only I was a wolf and understood what he was thinking, sometimes being in each others heads had its advantages. Rudy stood by Jacob's side, he hated always being on probation.

"How do you know that?" I asked, to me my voice sounded desperate, If he was going to make me run patrol around the Cullen's house then I would rather him give us the order sooner then later, at least it would give me and excuse to get out of the house.

"After me and Renesmee found out about it we headed over to the Cullen's house, Alice tried to see if it would attack again but it was another blind spot for her. It could be a Werewolf or another half breed or something else" Jacob said, this time his perfect poker face failed as his eyebrows turned up casting ripples of worry over his face.

Despite this disturbing news Seth's beaming smile still continued "So what do you want us to do boss?"

Jacob didn't hesitate to answer Seth's eager question "Seth I want you to go find Sam and tell him everything and see if they have any further development on the situation" Seth nodded obediently, still smiling, and dashed back into the house, probably to tell Sue that we where going out.

"And Leah, you're the fastest" He smiled, knowing how much I like that

I smiled as well, almost as wide as Seth, I hadn't smiled in a long time. I was the fastest and I loved being acknowledged for it, I used to be the underdog of Sam's pack , being a girl and everything, being the fastest was the only thing that I had.

"I want you to run patrol around the Cullen's house and around the crime scenes also if you pick up any strange scents follow them, as for me I will be with the Cullen's just incase that _thing _comes back and tries to attack again. Promise me you won't run off again"

My smile faded as I was reminded of my nightmare but I nodded "Yes, oh mighty Alpha" I snarled my body quivering, I was eager to go, he just rolled his eyes at my remark.

I was way too eager to go, accidentally phasing ripping through my pajamas. Great. I let out a whimper, Jacob seemed to get the message.

"Don't worry I will get you some cloths and leave them under a tree, just go" he said urgently. I nudged him with my nose and bounded into the forest.

Running seemed to always clear my head. It was as if I had outrun all my worries, if I could outrun them then I could outrun almost anyone, and when they where gone I felt like myself again, the old Leah before all this relationship crap came along and ruined my life.

I knew the pain was still there and I was beginning to believe that the pain would never be relieved, but running was like a pain killer for me, it only lasted for a couple of hours but it felt good to be relieved from the agony for short periods of time.

I concentrated on the rhythm of my strides as I crossed over the treaty line and made my over to the usual route I took when I patrolled the Cullen's house.

_Leah have you found anything? _It was Jacob, Rudy running silently by his side

_Im running the usual course around the Cullen house _I replied

_Rudy you take over, run the perimeter of the Cullen's house _Jacob urged, he was in a rush to get some answers.

_Really? _Rudy asked, ecstatic for being trusted on his own

_Yes! Now go kid! _Jacob snapped

_Ok, so where would you prefer me to run? _I asked

_Maybe around the crime scenes and pick up any scents _he repeated

_Well alright_ I thought skidding to a halt

_What about you Seth? _Jacob asked

_Well the scent of the pack is leading towards Emily's house so I think their there_

I tried my best not to think about Emily and Sam and the mention of Emily's name and concentrate more on picking my pace up and sniffing the ground for new and interesting scents.

_Leah, are you ok?_ Seth asked wary of my reaction

_Sorry _I apologized for my negative thoughts.

Something new came to me, a new smell, something sweet and floral but something was wrong, a familiar scent was covering the sweet scent. Blood. The thing that had passed this way was hurt, severely.

_Leah, what is it? _Jacob panicked

_I found a scent a new one _I replied equally as panicked as he was 

_Ok! _Jacob commanded _Seth! Change of plan, forget Sam and head over to the Cullen's_

Forget Sam that sounded nice.

_Yes sir! _Seth chimed making a U turn and headed out way

_Leah, go see what that thing is, but be careful _He ordered

_Have you finally lost your mind Jacob! _I protested _what if it is dangerous _

_Im about 5 minutes behind you don't worry _He encouraged

I sighed and bolted down the trail. You can take it Leah, whatever _it_ is, it can't be stronger then a werewolf and anyway its hurt there is nothing to worry about.

The smell of the thing was getting stronger, I was getting closer. And then I saw it. A 17 year old boy, with straight brown hair that was grown an inch longer then his ears and his nose was dusted with light freckles.

He only wore a pair of jeans that where soaked in his own blood. The boy didn't look like he had much muscle and his flat stomach and thin arms covered in deep cuts. His left leg was bent in an unnatural position, it was broken.

But despite his injures he was breathing evenly and sleeping peacefully as if he wasn't hurt at all. That wasn't all though, this boy, this injured boy, meant something to me.

I suddenly didn't care if he was dangerous, I had to help him. Just by seeing this boy I suddenly realized what Renesmee meant to Jacob, Bella meant to Edward and even what Emily meant to Sam. I remembered what Jacob had told me last night.

_It is like nothing you will ever experience, as if nothing but that person is connecting you to this earth, nothing but them really matters anymore and you look at them like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time._

And that's how I felt, nothing could tear me away form him not even if Sam told me he loved me. For the first time in a long time I was truly happy, feeling like myself again without running at 100 miles per hour.

My permanent relief. I felt the strongest bond I had ever felt with another person. I lay next to the boy whose name I didn't even know yet and waited for him to wake up.


	3. The Volturi

Chapter 2

The Volturi

When the boy finally woke up he told me his name was Christopher McHale. The weird thing was, when he finally ripped his eyes ways from me he seemed totally calm to see Jacob phase in front of his eyes. That revealed another stunning feature of Chris, his beautiful eyes.

His irises, they were an unnatural shade of brilliant Jade. It took me a while to break out of there trance and to realized that no human could possibly inherit that color from their family.

That was the first clue I had that he wasn't human, the second one was the speed of his heart, it beat at least 5 times a second and finally he didn't seem surprised about any of this, that he witnessed Jacob phasing or a massive A wolf sitting next to him.

But besides that he was acting perfectly human, breathing, sleeping and bleeding. After Jacob confirmed that he hadn't broken anymore bones and it was safe to move him, I carried him back to Carlisle on my back.

It didn't add up, nothing did. If he was a Vampire he wouldn't be sleeping or bleeding or breathing or smelling so good and his eyes certainly wouldn't be green. But he couldn't be a Werewolf either, Chris was alone with no scents of a pack with him and his skin wasn't hot and his leg would have healed by now.

Although there was no way he could be human.

_I know its really confusing _Jacob thought quietly _he was probably mauled by that animal, but that should have killed him, that's if he was human. _

I shuddered, I had known Chris for an hour maximum yet I already felt that I couldn't live life without him.

_You're imprinted _Jacob said louder _I saw Renesmee and fell instantly in love,_ _do you finally understand the situation with Sam now? _

Normally talking about this topic was something I avoided although I felt a lot more comfortable talking about it now.

_I would have done the same _I admitted sheepishly, I knew it was true. It was impossible for me to be separated from him now, that would hurt me too much and I had already had my fair share of pain recently. We turned into the Cullen's driveway.

_Wait, Jacob, I don't have any clothes _I said remembering my torn pajamas.

_Do you mind wearing vampire cloths? _He asked more relaxed then before

I thought about this, sure I would reek of vampire but on the other hand I didn't want to run all the way back to La Push and be away form Chris.

_No, I don't mind honestly _I said truthfully

_Im sure Bella wouldn't mind lending you something- _Jacob didn't finish his sentence before the front door opened.

Bella stood there with Renesmee and Edward. The scent of vampire burned my nose. I felt Chris hold onto my fur just a little bit tighter. Obviously he could smell the vampires as well, another clear sign he wasn't human.

Jacob trotted behind a tree, phased and got dressed. It wasn't long until his arms where wound around Renesmee and kissing her on the forehead.

"Are you alright?" He asked, happy now that he was with her

Renesmee smiled and touched his cheek lightly, now he was smiling too. After that he walked over to Edward and Bella, one arm firm around Renesmee's waist. I lay down, urgent to get Chris to Carlisle.

Jacob and Renesmee helped him off my back and led him into the house. It pained me to watch his back go inside without me although it was for the best. Bella and Edward drifted towards me.

"Jacob said you needed something to wear" she said placing a pile of clothes at my front paws.

_Thank you _I though 

"She says thanks" Edward translated.

I scooped the clothes up in my teeth and headed behind a tree.

Edward was always very serious, but even I could tell when something was bothering the bloodsucker, Bella knew this too.

That raised a thought in my mind, did Edward already know what Chris was? My mind strayed away from that idea just before I phased back into a human. When I used to phase, all my human emotions used to come rushing back, like a dam bursting, filling my head with negative thoughts and depression.

Although now there was no depression just longing and dissatisfaction. But it wasn't like the black hole I used to have inside, rotting me from the inside out taking away everything I every was, but it was more like a hunger pain. The good thing was knowing exactly what would make it stop, Chris. I knew I could have it whenever I wanted.

I heard Rudy's huge thirteen year old paws thud gently against the ground and remembered he was still in my mind. Uh! Having him in my mind disturbed me greatly.

_Thanks _he sneered

_Why didn't you just join Sam's pack with your brother! _I growled

_I would rather put up with you and Seth's crap then Paul's _he replied in a hard thought _and by the way I was being babysat by Paul and Jacob's stupid sister last night so don't blame that damn animal attack on me! _

Damn I pissed him off, as if he wasn't bad enough when he was calm. As soon as I thought that I felt him growl slightly.

I phased back angrily, and as I though, the dam didn't break, I wasn't sure if there was a dam anymore. I pulled Bella's reeking cloths on and raced inside the foul smelling house.

"Really, its fine, im used to breaking bones" I heard Chris say as Carlisle.

I walked up to the dining table where Carlisle inspected Chris's leg. The whole Cullen family and Jacob was gathered around them.

He looked up from where he sat, unnatural green eyes glittering as he recognized me immediately as if we where old friends. I didn't know if he recognized me or just felt the gravitational pull between us but either way, we had something special going on between us and it felt right.

"Leah" He said wincing when Carlisle tried to reposition his leg. My heart almost burst through my chest when he said my name and as I predicted, the hunger pains where gone. I looked at Edward. I could tell that he was searching frantically through Chris's thoughts trying to figure him out more. Suddenly a low hiss slipped through his clenched teeth, had he found something in Chris's past that disturbed him that much. Bella and Renesmee put there hands on Edwards back trying to calm him down.

I was on my guard for anymore signs from the bloodsucker, but there was one thing that Edward had just confirmed. Chris wasn't human and I had to find out more. On that idea, after Carlisle had put Chris's leg in a cast, we walked outside and sat on the small bench.

We held hands as the electricity ran through our fingers into one another.

He was wearing one of Jasper's shirts and jeans, seeing that they where the same height,

"Chris" I said pausing to collect my thoughts "what are you?"

His green eyes fell to the ground "do you trust me to keep your secret safe? You know, that you're a shape shifter?" It took me off guard when he used the phrase 'Shape Shifter' instead of 'Werewolf'

"Of course I do" I mumbled

He looked up straight into my eyes "some of the older vampires call us Children of the Moon although most people just call us werewolves"

Vaguely I remembered the phrase "Children of the Moon" being used.

It made sense now, last night was a full moon and the next day Chris shows up like he has been mauled by an animal but in truth he was the animal, probably the same animal in the papers.

"In a lot of ways we are like vampires" he continued

That made me uncomfortable although he smiled as he felt my discomfort and nudged me with his shoulder.

"Our eyes give us away, some of us have powers" he whispered, his beautiful smile faded, his eyes meeting the ground again "and we eat human flesh" he said even softer.

My eyes widened. He…ate…humans. How could this be possible, he was so kind, he wasn't tempted to eat me, was he? But telling by his ashamed expression I could tell he felt bad enough about it.

"Powers?" I replied trying to change the subject "do you have a power?"

He looked up although his expression stayed the same "I have the ability to have visions of people's memories, put false ones in other peoples heads and completely wipe it as well, that's how I can remember all the details from my human life and the way I became a werewolf, most werewolves barely remember how they where changed" he sounded impressed

"How did you change? If you don't mind" I asked, I couldn't bear to look in his perfect green eyes, afraid of what I will see. He squeezed my hand encouragingly.

"It's a little depressing and gory, sure you can take it?" his voice sounded as if he was challenging me, I was surprised that he was more concerned about me breaking down then him.

I looked back at him, smiling slightly and replied "I can take it, trust me"

He smiled again but paused as he remembered himself but then yawned "Sorry After a full moon werewolves need like 24 hours of sleep"

"Its ok" I said laughing a little at the sleepy look in his dazzling green eyes.

"It happened about 10 years ago, my sister Olympia" I felt a wince of pain in his voice as he said her name "who is 4 years older then me had just got back from college for the holidays, she had changed, she used to have chocolate eyes but now they where only a little duller then mine now and she always disappeared every fortnight and came back scraped and hurt, she kept it a secret from us that she had been changed.

"Olympia and I couldn't be in the same room without fighting, it was like locking a cat and a dog into small box just to see what happens. All our fights over nothing and resulted in me sulking off on my own.

"My family and I where returning to California after spending a week in Seattle although our plane had been delayed till 1 am. So it was 8:30 we where having a free dinner at the airport. Olympia and I where fighting again, I remember I said something about the freaky contacts she told us she was wearing, I didn't know they where her real eyes so she flicked me in the back of the head and said something like 'I wish you would get a life so you can stay out of mine.'

" 'That's it' I said getting up and walking away as usual. I walked outside to wait for the plane outside and watch some of the planes take off. That was the biggest mistake of my life. I stayed out there for about an hour just thinking about how much I really hated my sister until I spotted exactly fifteen darkly cloaked figures walking across the runways"

Darkly cloaked figures? Now why did that sound familiar?

"When I first saw them they were so far away they where only specks on the horizon and the next minute they were so close that I could see them all in clear detail. The smallest on of them, her name was Jane" he said shuddering at the memory of her.

I froze, darkly cloaked figures, Jane, the Volturi! He said ten years ago right? Ten years ago was when the Volturi came to the clearing to execute the Cullen's because of Renesmee. Then it fell into place. The Volturi must have been at the airport to return to Italy the day Chris and his family where returning to California.

"Are you alright?" he said, looking into my eyes

"Yea, im fine I just remembered something"

I wasn't positive but I thought heard him whisper "I know" although I couldn't be sure.

"So Jane froze only about 10 yards away from me.

"'Master' she said smelling the air 'he's my singer, his blood is singing to me' Jane said now staring right at me, which started to make me nervous.

"The one called Aro held up on papery hand and took a good look around to see how many people where around at this time of night. I felt the urge to run away back to my parents and Olympia but it was too late. Aro just nodded to Jane. That minute I was in agonizing pain"

The thought of Chris in pain made me feel like I was suffering the same agonizing pain that he just spoke of.

"The next minute Jane's teeth pierced through my neck, cutting through my skin like butter, and I felt the blood draining out of me. I was totally paralyzed in pain. At this point I realized she was a vampire

"'Chris, where the hell are you?' I heard Olympia calling 'stop your sulking it's been almost an hour.'

"She saw me through the window and the small girl attached to my neck. I heard Olympia's bloodcurdling scream from behind me. I couldn't turn my head because of the vampire on my neck although I did see her run outside and, right in front of my eyes, her teeth grew sharp and her green eyes flashed and suddenly she phased into a massive wolf."

Chris paused for a moment "Unlike shape shifters who can change whenever they want, real Werewolves can only change when the it's a Full Moon, when we don't have a choice, or our life or someone we care abouts life is threatened" he added

"'Werewolf!' Caius yelled pointing to Olympia the giant wolf." He continued "Jane dropped me onto the concrete, which split my head open; to go help the other fourteen vampires attack my sister."

I knew he could feel me wincing so he squeezed my hand tighter but no matter how much I tried to stop I still had to chomp down on my bottom lip to stop myself from screaming, I could now see what he meant by gory.

"From where I was, I couldn't see very much considering all the blood spilling out of me but I did smell a fire burning and a high metallic screaming plus the sound of people gathering around the windows, it turned out that my sister killed there tracker vampire Demetri. Just before I passed out from blood loss, I saw Olympia's giant wolf head close to mine; she knew there was only one thing that could save me from dyeing."

Chris looked away for a minute. Obviously this is why he was wincing before as soon as he mentioned Olympia. Although he turned back.

"My eyes went black as I felt her sharp teeth close around my shoulder; I screamed then passed out completely. But by having a vision on Jane's memory I remembered what happened next. Jane's brother Alec killed my sister by burning her with Demetri then he killed my parents to make sure they didn't come looking for us and everyone who had witnessed the attack" Another winced of pain shot across his body.

"Jane and Alec took my body and dumped it somewhere in the woods thinking I was dead while the others fled, leaving my blood all over the airport floor.

"When I woke up I was in hospital and I discovered my talent. I had a vision of 3 hikers finding me unconscious in the woods, my body soaked in my own blood. I also had vision of the whole fight and after I realized that my whole family was dead.

"That's when I caught a glimpse of myself in the television set and realized that my eyes where bright Jade. The amount of things that had changed started to freak me out and I remember having a panic attack. The doctors came in to find me conscious and once they had calmed me down they started interrogating me asking me questions like where did I come from and how I got injured.

"Before I answered them I scanned there memories and found out that when the tried to do a blood test on me the needle couldn't puncture my skin and my body couldn't digest any of the nutrients they gave me. I ruled up the conclusion that it wasn't safe for me to tell these men what had happened so I pretended to have Amnesia.

"Once they finally left me alone I grabbed my washed clothes and ran away"

I began to feel great empathy for Chris, having to watch his sister and his family die because of his talent.

I used to think that what happened between me and Sam was the most depressing thing I had ever had to face but now when I looked back on the days I spent locked up in my room sobbing over the things that had happened between me and Sam looked so pathetic compared to the life of other people, like Chris, who had it so much worse.

"Terah Kemzi the 3rd, whose name meant 'moon', had descended from the longest line of born werewolves. Born werewolves normally had more authority then changed werewolves. So the Kemzi's where almost royalty kind of like the Volturi for werewolves. Terah was imprinted on my sister"

"Wait" I interrupted "werewolves can be imprinted?"

Chris chuckled "all wolves can"

I was puzzled by his statement but I let him continue before he thought I was insane.

"Before Olympia had died they were destined to get married although there was a strict rule, especially for someone of his class, against marrying mortals. In result Terah changed Olympia into a werewolf so they could marry.

"Now Terah's talent was tracking, once he found out from his mother Senora and his father Tutunakia that I was changed and Olympia was dead he tracked me down immediately. I had been in the woods for almost two weeks and only a couple of days before my first full moon. Although Terah and his parents offered me shelter. Terah always blamed me for the death of my sister.

"Werewolves only eat once a fortnight and lose total control once struck by the full moon and by that time Terah was so furious at me he lost control and attacked me totally controlled by his rage. That was when I found out I could attack with my power by forcing them to remember painful memories. So I began to search his memory for the ones most painful to remember and used them against him. Once Terah was on the ground I fled"

His story had completely engaged me, even through the painful parts I couldn't tell him to stop or that I had had enough, after all I had know Chris for almost two hours and I felt that I already knew him inside out, so now I was desperate for him to tell me everything.

"Terah could only track me down when I was a werewolf or a couple of days before the full moon so about twice every two years he will launch and attack he would chase me down and try to seek revenge.

"After I ran away from him I ran back to my home in California. Most of my family though that we were all dead so when I turned up to the door of my Aunt's house she was pretty freaked out. After I convinced her that I hadn't come back from the dead I stayed with her for five years but once I should have been 22 and still looked 17 I knew I had to leave.

"After I left my aunt's place I met Lira, she was born a Werewolf and aged until she is 19 although I found her when she was 11, she was looking for her uncle although Terah, his parents and I are the only werewolves in America so it was impossible to find him. Lira was a born Werewolf, so for the first 5 years of her life I could never access seeing she was still developing so I never really knew where she came from.

"Although Lira and I made a good team I grew tired of living in the woods and trying to resist the temptation of eating a human although I failed every time. All I wanted to do was to quit ending innocent lives just so I could eat.

"When I caught the memories of a coven of vampires walking passed us in the woods I found out about the Carlisle and all of the Cullen's and there vegetarian way of living. When I told Lira I was leaving her she was heartbroken because, I the only family she had left. I traveled only by peoples memories for a year until finally while Edward, Bella and Renesmee where on a hunting trip, I scanned through Bella's memory and found out where the Cullen's lived"

He paused and smiled guiltily "and I found out about you"

"Wait! You can read _Bella's _memories?" I asked shocked, but still glad the horrific part of his story had finally come to an end.

His adorable smile fell. "Yea, I haven't met a single person who I can't read why?"

A horrible hiss came from inside the Cullen's house. Edward. He had been eavesdropping, well like he had a choice, and he heard about Bella and obviously that disturbed him. I tried to relieve Edward by letting the situation go, I was actually considering the feelings of that's filthy bloodsucker?

"Never mind, forget I said it" I said I resting my head on his shoulder closing my eyes with contentment; breathing in his sweet floral scent that over powered the vampire stench. Chris's head rested on top of mine.

"Chris, what happened to you last night?" I asked trying to move my head as little as possible.

The only response was his soft snoring and heavy breathing. He had fallen asleep again obviously exhausted from last nights events. I didn't mind, there was nothing awkward about it at all. I closed my eyes again; nobody could even begin to imagine how right this felt.


	4. Faliure

Chapter 3

Failure 

I woke up this morning with the same amazing feeling I had been having for the last 2 weeks. The astounding feeling of happiness and contentment. I felt great, and this feeling kept getting better by the day.

I had finally transformed from my old, hard bitter self to a new Leah who appreciated everything life had to offer. Although I wasn't quite the same person I was before Sam and I broke up, although I liked this new Leah a lot better.

I wasn't the only person who had discovered my amazing turn around in attitude. Sue, Jacob, Seth and even Chris said I was getting happier every single day. I sighed in contentment. Yes, my beautiful boyfriend Chris was the best thing that had every happened to me, and I wasn't just imprinted on him but he was imprinted on me to. A double imprinting, that's probably why it was so much harder for me to be away from him then it, was for the others.

Chris had been living in the woods with his 'sister' Lira for five years, yet he still managed to look beautiful, so he didn't have a real home so I made a deal with Jacob. If Chris was allowed to stay at his house I would have to babysit Rudy more often.

I as much as I really did hate Rudy I couldn't have Chris sleep in the woods, so I reluctantly agreed. But that arrangement turned out better for everyone seeing that Jacob and Chris have grown to be best friends. Everyone seemed so grateful that Chris had shown up and changed my life around.

Well almost everyone, Edward had been sulking ever since that day when Chris revealed that he was unaffected by Bella's shield. When Chris wasn't with Carlisle training not to eat humans, Bella was desperately trying to perfect her shield although nothing worked.

Although Edward wasn't the only vampire who hated Chris. Chris had become friends with Jasper, Emmet and even Alice but Rosalie always had trouble accepting the fact that more and more people knew that they where vampires.

She believed that the werewolves where enemies to vampires and none of them could ever change. That made me upset although I learned not to notice the bloodsucker, I never really like Rosalie in the first place, not saying I liked any of them.

I got dressed and brushed through my short brown hair and pranced happily down the stairs after another great nights sleep.

Sue looked up from the stove and smiled happily in my direction. Sue had absolutely fallen for Chris as well. She told me she had never seen me this happy in years and for that she owed Chris everything.

Sue flipped another pancake and set on the table in the middle of Seth and I.

I wore a wide smile until my mom asked "Are you going over to see Christopher today?"

My heart sank and my smile faded, 

Sue looked confused "What's wrong did you two have a fight?"

I looked at the calendar and sighed unhappily, yes two weeks had gone passed and it was time for another full moon. Chris had insisted that he spends his whole day getting as far away from Forks or La Push for my own safety.

He also said he needed to track down Lira, the last full moon was the first that they had stood alone to fight off Terah, Terah caught up with Chris the last full moon but this time Lira and Chris would stay together just in case he came again and so that they wont risk anymore media exposure like last time.

At first I was jealous that he was leaving me to go find Lira, but after 3 hours of convincing I finally agreed.

"No its just that…he has to go visit some people today" I lied

Seth shot me a glance and pushed the morning paper into my hands.

**Test results unknown.**

The blood test from the recent animal attack appears unknown to any scientific records. The blood left scientists believing that there may be a new breed of bear or on a larger scale, a new breed of animal altogether. This theory was supported by further investigation of the prints left at the crime scenes. They appeared to be large paw prints but after a second and third examination they discovered that half of what seemed to be paws turned out to large hand prints with large talons. Scientist are digging through extinct animal files to seek possibilities of what this mighty beast may be although nothing has appeared so far. Police recommends that citizens of La Push and Forks remain inside there house until police captures the animal. If you sight the beast please call the police immediately and lock all your windows and doors. For further instructions and information log onto our website at…

Icicles shot through my heart as I looked up from the paper, I didn't need to read anymore. Chris was being hunted and if they found him who knows what would happen.

"Don't worry Leah, he will be fine" Seth chimed in his happy voice "I went over to Jacob's place and Chris hadn't left, he told me to tell you not to come after him and he would see you tomorrow" Seth whispered to softly for Sue to hear.

He looked like he was hiding something, something that he wanted to tell me "then he talked to Jacob and said something about how mad Lira was about the newspaper and about something I didn't quite understand"

I got up quickly and ran to the backyard. There was something that Jacob knew and I had to find out what it was. I dashed behind a tree and tied my jeans and shirt to my leg. My whole body quivered and then exploded into a giant grey wolf.

I hadn't gotten far from my house when I felt Seth entire my mind although he didn't say anything, he was just listening to my thoughts and following me. I didn't really mind although I sped.

I felt horrible, to me it felt like I didn't trust Chris enough just to go along with what he said and let his explain tomorrow. The reason behind this curiosity and worry was the fact that after many years of depression and bitterness after being dumped by my love, at the time, had changed me into someone so paranoid that I would just take of running to Jacobs's house to find out something that may not really be anything.

I felt Seth agree. I never really noticed until now, probably because I never thought I would love anyone as much, or more, then I loved Sam.

I didn't get to think of this subject for very long because I had already arrived at Jacob's.

I phased and put on my clothes. I sniffed the air, something was different. Along with the original cocktail of scents including Jacob, Billy, Chris, Rachel, Paul, Charlie and a little bit of Rudy there was a way to familiar smell, one I hadn't smelled for a while. Sam.

Great what was he doing here? Honestly he was the last person I wanted to see now. Oh well, I was really here to see Jacob, although I would be lucky if he was here and not at Bella and Edwards house, not Sam and now that I had a boyfriend I felt a whole lot more comfortable around Sam then I did before.

I walked in the front door and sure enough Jacob was lying over the whole couch, feet propped up on the couch arm. He turned around to look at me.

"Oh hey Leah" He said happily "Sorry you missed Chris, he left really early"

"I know" I said trying to sound cheerful although he picked up on that instantly "I wanted to see you"

His happy tone faded although he still half smiled, he put his feet down "good timing I was just about to go to Bella's place" He paused "so Seth told you?"

"No it's what Seth didn't tell me" I said walking closer to Jacob.

Talking of Seth raised an unnecessary thought. Wasn't Seth following me like 2 minutes ago? Oh well he probably lost interest when I phased and went to Phoebe's.

"He said that Chris started talking to you but he didn't hear properly" my voice was shaky no matter how much I tried to keep it stable.

Jacob shrugged "he was being paranoid; He was with Bella one day trying to perfect her shield, when he was scanning her thoughts he saw the whole thing with Victoria trying to kill her" Jacob smiled again turning off the TV.

I sat next to him "So what does that got to do with…anything?" I asked really confused now, what did any of this have to do with Bella?

"Well Chris thought Terah was pretty similar to Victoria and if he found out about you he might try and kill you, so he tried to wash off all your scent and leave early so you wouldn't have a chance to visit"

Chris was trying to protect me? On one hand I could take care of myself but on the other I had never seen what a real werewolf looked like let alone fight one. Sam emerged from the back door. I scanned his hard face for any emotions. Worry, concern, disappointment, stress but nothing else. He approached us and put his heavy hand on my shoulder, what was he doing?

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" He asked me his expression not changing

Jacob stood up feeling like a third wheel "hey I will see you later Leah, im headed over to visit Renesmee, can you tell Billy I left?"

I nodded, was he seriously leaving me alone with Sam? No way, I thought I could handle it but now I was struggling to keep my breathing evenly.

Once Jacob left Sam sat down in Jacobs place.

"Listen Leah, I'm going to sound like a complete jerk and a hypocrite but I don't think you should go out with Chris"

My heart burned with rage, how dare he, he dumped me because he couldn't stop loving his wife and my cousin Emily which put me through living hell and now that I'm finally happy he wants to put me back into depression by ripping me away form Chris.

My teeth ground together as I snarled the word "What?"

"Please don't get mad, I mean I know what happened between us was because I couldn't walk away from Emily but please understand, to me you have always been apart of my family, even thought it has been hard Emily and I would be very upset if something happened to you" Sam defended, standing up. About two weeks ago Sam saying he would be upset if something happened to me would have made me leap for joy, although now the words came out as sharp razor blades of pain each stabbing me and slowly twisting around inside my heart.

"Why?" was all that came out of my clenched teeth.

"Because I looked up the Children of the Moon on the internet and it says they are very dangerous on a full moon because they totally lose control"

The hypocrisy spilled over the edges of his lips as he continued to inform me on the possible dangers that Chris might inflict on me and my family if I didn't get away from him. Although he tried to help me see reason all his words made them more tempted to rip his eyes out, right now it seemed like Sam's goal in life was to watch me suffer in eternal misery. I finally snapped.

"So your calling Chris dangerous aren't you Sam? Well to let you know I'm not just a defenseless human, ok, I can take care of myself! If you really want to see danger just look at yourself and then at Emily, sure everyone in the pack can get mad but at least they don't rip there 'truly beloveds' face off!" I yelled forgetting how painful that was for Sam. At that moment I wished I could swallow all my words "Sam, I'm so sorry" I whispered touching him on the back.

Sam just shook his head, his face colored with every shade of sadness and depression there was "no" he whispered "you're right Leah, I'm sorry"

Sam plodded slowly eyes glistening from the overflow of liquid they where receiving. I had never experienced Sam crying, it was absolutely horrible and for that whole second I felt like that bitter, horrible and mean Leah I used to be. He phased into a great black wolf, not bothering to take off his clothes, and ran off.


	5. Limbo

Chapter 4

Limbo

I woke up that morning trying to recall the moments from yesterday. Well, there were the pancakes that Sue made, then the newspaper and the Jacobs place. A sharp jolt of pain shocked through my entire body. Sam. What had happened to him after he left, I hope he wasn't hurt, man; Emily is going to kill me when she sees me next.

Oh well I deserve it, but now the only person I really wanted, no needed to see was Chris. I knew that he would kiss me on the forehead and tell me that it wasn't my fault even though it clearly was. How would he react when I told him what Sam had said. There was no need to tell him, he would search my memories and find out for himself. That reminded me, I had to go find him early.

I dashed down the hall and banged on Seth's bedroom door loud enough to wake him up before barging in.

Seth looked up wearily, his hair crazily disheveled from sleep. He smiled despite being woken up.

"What's up?" He asked in a soft sleepy voice

"Im going out, tell Sue I will be back later on today"

"Oh… um ok" he said lowering his head back into his pillow.

I shut the door softly and went back into my room.

I grabbed my pair of denim shorts and a blue T-shirt and strapped them securely to my leg. As I ran out the back door I began to think about all the places that Sam would go if he was having a bad day. The beach, the pine tree in the forest, the cliff over first beach.

Ripping off my pajamas I quickly phased and leapt into the dense woods.

_Oh hi Leah _Jacob thought, he seemed even more tired than Seth.

_What are you doing up this early?_ I asked with true concern

_Chris told me to stay outside the Cullen's place just in case the fight with Terah accidently got carried over here, well that's if there was a fight, no way I was turning down the possibility of a good fight although nothing happened. _He sounded disappointed _why are you up?_

_I'm looking for Chris _I admitted

_Oh by the way there is something that you should know _Jacob though _the morning that we found Chris in the woods Carlisle tried to take a blood sample from him, even the Vampire needle couldn't penetrate his skin so he had to settle for the blood on his jeans._

_Where you going with this Jacob? _I asked

_Well it turns out that Chris had about as many chromosomes as a human and could be confused for human blood if you didn't know better although as soon as the full moon rose the chromosomes tripled before his eyes, pretty cool hu? _Jacob yawned

_Interesting _I said _did he happen to tell you where he was?_

_Last I heard he was only just outside of Forks _Jacob yawned again _well I'm going inside, Renesmee has been begging me to come inside, she has been awake with me I bet she is tired too._

_Night Jacob, _I answered while wheeling around to where Jacob had said.

I felt Jacob leave my mind as I continued to run into the woods.

Nothing but the plain blankness of the woods. Chris must have traveled more then just outside of Forks if I couldn't smell his delicious scent from where I was then he was bound to be very far away.

Something tickled my nose as that similar scent buzzed in my head like a swarm of wasps just looking for a way out. I followed the yummy scent far past the place Jacob had said.

Chris wasn't hurt this time, well at least not seriously. Probably the reason for this was because he wasn't alone; his floral scent was smothered in another delicious scent that smelled like honey.

My nose pressed to the ground, my ears flat on my head and my teeth slightly bared. I knew who the other scent was. Lira.

I didn't like it, the way it almost fully covered Chris's scent made me feel uneasy.

I broke into a clearing. I didn't understand why Chris was covered in her scent since they where sleeping on opposite sides of the clearing.

Then it came to me, there was a massive bruise on Chris's left shoulder. I whimpered. Lira lay with her ribbons of golden strawberry blonde hair colored hair spread over her face although I already knew she was beautiful, how could someone like her cause something so big and painful of my boyfriends shoulder.

I nudged Chris awake. I whimpered being unable to speak and nudged his shoulder very gently.

His eyes lit up and he smiled.

"Don't worry about it, it's only a bruise. Lira got annoyed about the newspaper" Chris shrugged "so what did you do yesterday?"

This was it, the moment he found out about Sam.

Suddenly I remembered every single detail about what happened yesterday, Chris was searching my memories.

Chris's sparkle in his eyes disappeared and his teeth bore slightly.

"Don't feel bad about what you said to Sam, he deserved it" he snarled thought grinding teeth. I had never seen Chris so mad.

Suddenly I heard a moan from the other side of the clearing. Chris's face was suddenly shot with worry.

"Phase back and hide in those trees" he urged glancing over to look at Lira who had just been woken up "please" he begged. I couldn't refuse his pleading green eyes.

Reluctantly I sprang behind a tree and phased back, put on my cloths and jumped into a tree.

I watched silently as Lira lifted her head. She was even more beautiful then I imagined. Her eyes where duller then Chris's, her skin was flawless and her hair looked like the finished product after hours at the hairdressers instead of night out in the bush.

It was safe to say that she could pass as a vampire aside from the accelerated heart beat. She was smaller then Alice, quite small for anyone her age.

She walked gracefully over to Chris.

"What was with you last night?" She grumbled in a glorious voice

"Nothing" Chris defended himself but I heard his voice fail, I knew that Lira had picked up on that as well.

She sniffed the air then her eyes locked on Chris, they blazed over with frustration and anger although she didn't say anything.

I shuffled back into the tree covering my scent more. She had added up the likeliness of her winning a fight against Chris. Although he looked a lot weaker then he actually was because of his lack of visible muscle he was still 17 and, seeing that she was tiny for her age, Chris was a lot taller than she was.

I was so far back in the tree now that I could no longer see what was happening. I heard Liras light footsteps and felt her eyes staring up into my tree. She looked deadly for her size and age.

Considering what she did to Chris's shoulder when she was annoyed, who knows what she could do when she was really mad. I didn't want to take any chances so I stayed in my safe nest in the tree. I had a minute to think about how I felt at that moment.

I was devastated because of what had happened with Sam although overjoyed that Chris was safe from last night's battle and aside from the bruise, wasn't hurt at all. Technically I was no longer in my own personal heaven although not completely in the hell I used to dwell in.

Even though Sam was trying to pull me back down into that hell, Chris was gripping my other hand with amazing strength causing me to float around in a sort of limbo of emotions.

And as I finished my emotion analysis I began to actually notice how much I had grown in just two weeks. I could now tolerate so much more pain then I used to be able to. I was comforted by this fact. I sat in my nest that was surprisingly comfortable and waited and listened to hear Chris's beautiful voice call me and tell me to come down.


	6. BOOK2, Renesmee Cullen: Unexpected

Book 2

Renesmee 

Chapter 5

Engagement 

My eyes opened slowly and found myself staring at the pale blue roof of my room. My hands and feet felt like led. Why did Jacob have to stay up so late last night waiting for a fight that never happened? That was one of the problems of being half vampire, half human; I knew what it felt like to be exhausted. I sat up slowly, ruffling my long bronze curls that hung down around my waist, and yawned. Due to lack of sleep I didn't feel like my usual exited self but dead and totally out of it. What day was it? I wondered loudly in my head, I think its Tuesday or maybe Friday? That was the problem with the holidays, all the days slurred into one. I heard my Dad chuckle softly from down the hall. I also smelt something good coming from the kitchen. Influenced by the smell I picked myself up out of bed and glided over to my huge wardrobe that Aunt Alice insisted on buying. After I scanned through the clothes I finally picked out a pale yellow T-shirt and denim shorts. It was too hot for much more. I brushed through my long hair then floated down the hall into the kitchen when Dad was making pancakes, Mom right at his side.

"Good morning Nessie" My father said happily "it's Saturday actually" he added

I laughed wirily, still exhausted.

"We haven't been hunting for a while so Edward made you pancakes to tide you over until this afternoon" Mom said smiling.

At that point I realized that my throat was burning from thirst.

Something was up. I could feel it. Everyone was extremely happy well happier than usual. My mom couldn't stop smiling, at one point she had to look away because she was smiling too much. And dad, When he had an idea for a composition he always drummed his fingers on the table and by the speed they were going at today, something obviously had influenced it. I bet he was just dying to get to grandma and grandpa's house and back to his sacred grand piano and compose it.

Edward's fingers stopped tapping and he smiled at me "really? I never noticed that" he said looking at his fingers.

He laid the pancakes in front of me. Normally the scent of human food was pretty unappetizing but the scent of my father's pancakes enticed me. Yum!

I was pretty desperate to find out what was going on so a tried to scoff down the pancakes as fast as I possibly could, considering how tired I was.

"Don't worry Nessie" Edward said happily "we will be going over to Carlisle and Esme's place as soon as you finish. There is something very important going on"

I thought I saw a hint of worry dance over my father's face although he soon smiled again causing me to reconsider.

"What's so important?" I asked swallowing a mouthful of pancakes.

"Nothing to serious" Bella said throwing a glance at Edward "but Alice keeps getting glimpses of a vision, she says if maybe everyone comes together hopefully it may become clearer"

"What sort of things did she see?" I asked curiously

"She said there were too many blind spots probably because whatever she saw had the werewolves that's why she wants us close and all people that cause blind spots gone, well except you and Jacob" Bella smiled wider

"Why me and Jacob?" I asked curiously

Bella closed her eyes and concentrated. She was lifting her shield and talking to dad. Obviously she didn't want me to hear this which only made me more suspicious.

The Subject didn't arise again. I figured that I would find out soon enough since right now we were running through the forest. I was just a little slower than my parents seeing I was only half vampire.

I jumped over the river and landed gracefully on my feet and continued running until I saw the peal white walls of Esme's house. The wind blew my hair back as I jumped into the window of the second story. Edward and Bella where waiting for me there. We walked down the stairs and saw everyone huddled around Alice and Jacob. My parents left and went to go sit beside Alice who didn't look like she was concentration very much but she was chatting to Jacob. Odd. I would have thought that she would be concentrating on her vision and Jacob would have been on the other side of the room trying not to interfere. All these things puzzled me. I heard Edward's laughter in the distance.

Jacob looked up at me and smiled. He wasn't wearing his usual scruffy jeans and no shirt but instead he wore a pale blue and white striped button up shirt with brand new jeans. What was the occasion? His beautiful black eyes shone up at me and not long after I felt his warm arms wrapped securely around my waist. I sighed in contentment as Jacob led me over to the others and we sat together on the end of the couch.

I looked around. Jasper, Alice, Bella, Edward, Emmet, Rosalie and Jacob.

"Where is Carlisle and Esme?" I asked curiously

"They went up to Dartmouth. Esme wants to do some decorating work on the house before college" Emmet answered just as happily as everyone else.

Now this was driving me insane.

"Ok, what is so damn exciting?" I finally said

Jacob asked a silent question to Edward.

"Now" He answered, eyes flickering towards the doors.

At that moment Esme and Carlisle walked in through the door.

"We didn't miss anything did we?" Esme asked hopefully

Dad looked back at them "you're just in time"

Suddenly a huge smile broke over his face as Jacob pulled me aside.

"Nessie, do you remember the first time we met" He asked

I was still skeptical about what Esme hadn't missed but I smiled and placed my hand on his cheek gently. I replayed the moment that we met. I was still a tiny baby in the arms of Rosalie when I first saw him.

Jacob smiled even wider "I wanted to wait till you where fully matured until I did this but I couldn't find a perfect ring"

Wait! Did he just say ring! Oh my gosh he is going to propose to me! No wonder everyone was so excited! I'm getting MARRIED!

Edward laughed happily and smiled.

A broad smile split across my face uncontrollably and Jacob knelt down to the ground on one knee. He held my left hand and pulled out a small blue box from his pocket. I placed my right hand on my cheek. I was burning up.

"Renesmee Cullen" he said, it sounded much rehearsed

"Yes?" I whispered I was so happy that I could barely talk.

"Will you marry me?" his eyes gazed longingly up into mine

"Yes" I nodded "of course I will marry you Jacob"

Jacob slid the beautiful ring onto my finger. It had a beautiful silver band with a blue sapphire in the middle, my favorite gem. On either sides of the sapphire was smaller diamonds.

He stood up and kissed me. His soft warm lips moved slowly and passionately against mine. We kissed for what seemed like hours as the rest of my family clapped.

I finally pulled away to breath and then threw my arms around his neck. He scooped me up in his arms like he had when I was a baby although I had to stand on my tippy toes.

My family stood up and threw their arms around us all.

At that moment Leah and Chris walked in the door.

"Did she say yes?" Leah said happily

Alice staggered backwards and touched her forehead lightly.

Jacob put me down lightly as we all watched Auntie Alice loose her balance and then collapse onto the floor unconscious. Several other people and I let out sharp gasps

Jasper dashed down to her. She was out cold; I didn't know vampires could faint.

I thought Edward would reply to my though, that's why I was surprised when there was no answer. Something was wrong, I turned around.

Dad was leaning on Mom for support with his right hand and holding his hand over his forehead with the left.

"Edward!" Mom said wrapping her shield around Alice

"Dad!" I yelled. I tried to run over to my parents but Jacob locked his arms around me

"Don't worry" he whispered in my ear

"Jacob!" I whined. I can't believe my fiancée is stopping me form helping my father.

"He's right don't worry, I'm fine just make sure Alice is" he ordered standing up properly looking particularly at Carlisle.

Carlisle walked looked at Alice. Her eyes fluttered, obviously having an ongoing vision.

Suddenly she jerked into and upright and took in a sharp gust of air.

Jasper squeezed her more tightly for support.

Mom retracted her shield and dashed over to Alice as well.

"What did you see?" She asked curiously.

Dad stood in the background; he obviously knew what she saw and was trying to figure it out.

"It was so confusing" she said struggling to get the words out correctly "there where so many people in one room, vampires, humans and I think the werewolves, Renesmee and Chris where there too which made it kind of blurry. I saw black figures but that could have been anything" she muttered out "then there was our house, it was completely ruined and that was it" Alice rested her head on Jaspers shoulder.

Dad was still looking very serious sitting quietly in the corner of the couch thinking carefully.

Jacob held me tightly in his arms; it was just a little annoying. I struggled free and ran to my Dad. There were so many questions buzzing in my head that I was almost sure that I was giving my daddy a headache but the truth was I needed answers and I needed them now. I scanned his face; it was confused, worried and upset. There were so many unanswered questions and a lot of confusion.

Although the worst part about it was the fact that there was nothing that I could do to help

solve this horrific mystery. The only ones that really could do anything where Edward,

Alice and maybe even Chris. But for now I knew that I had to get over my curiosity and

try to focus on my wedding, which was the real important thing here. For all we knew the

vision may even mean nothing I kept telling myself. Ha! Try telling that to the rest of

these overprotective people.


	7. Blindness

Chapter 6

Blindness 

This moment was truly mine. Alice and my mother stood either side of me smiling. I

turned around to look at myself in the giant arched mirrors of the dress store.

My mother gasped, I almost did myself. My wedding dress was beautiful. It was a

strapless A-line dress with a beautiful gold strap around the waist, tied up at the back in a

stunning gold bow. My curly bronze hair flowed out from underneath my snow white

veil.

Alice clapped her hands "its perfect! It suits you so well Nessie"

I had to make a deal with Alice. If I got to pick out my own wedding dress then she got to

pick out her own, and the other, bridesmaid dress.

"What do you think Mom?" I asked spinning around.

"You never looked better" Bella agreed happily.

I stepped down from the small stage and walked back in the dressing room to get changed. It had been three weeks since Alice's vision. She said that she had been getting smaller visions that where similar to that one but none of them where as vivid.

"So are you going to get it?" Alice called from the other side of the door.

"I think so, I really like this one and besides the wedding is in four weeks and I still haven't picked a dress" I replied

"Nessie don't just pick it because the wedding is coming up shortly there are still five other dress shops we haven't seen" Bella said

"Mom trust me this is the one, I absolutely adore it" I answered truthfully

"She is right" Alice said to Mum "She isn't going to find anything better, trust me I know" Alice laughed

I walked out with the dress in its bag and handed it to Bella.

"I will go pay for this while you two go find the bridesmaids dresses" she said turning the corner.

Alice giggled knowing it was finally her time to pick something out. She grabbed my hand and towed me to the bridesmaid's dresses. I skipped happily behind her, I loved bridal shopping!

"Ok so what color are your flowers?" she asked me as we shuffled through the many racks of dresses.

"They are blue roses" I answered.

Of course we weren't actually going to buy any of these dresses, no way! Alice wouldn't allow it. It almost killed her to see me buy my dress from the shop but the bridesmaid section was hers and she insisted on specially making them. These where just for inspiration. She pulled out a blue dress from the rack.

"I like the collar on this one but the bottom section is all wrong" she said pulling out

a small note book and wrote down the exact details of the parts she liked.

"So after the dress shop we have to head over to the bakery and order the cake and then we have to stop over at the flower shop and get the bridesmaid's bouquets then…" Alice

kept going on about places we still had to go to. As Alice kept on taking notes on the dresses my eyes caught sight of my engagement ring which made my mind wonder over to what Jacob was doing right now. I heard him say he was going to the suit store with Dad to go get a tux -I laughed at the fact that Jacob was so tall that he had to get his tux tailor made- and then he was supposed to send out the wedding invitations. All he had to do was copy the vampires from my parents wedding.

"Nessie, how about this one" Alice said pulling a stunning pale blue dress from the rack. It was a strapless corseted dress with beautiful embroidery and shiny material that fell just bellow the knee.

"Oh Alice its perfect! Absolutely beautiful, I know I said that you could pick out the dress but this one is adorable"

Alice sighed "I can see myself wearing it at your wedding" she smiled "it is a pretty nice dress, but at least let me allow me to tailor make the dresses the exact same" she picked it up

I sighed "Fine"

Bella waked back to us with a white bag in her hands.

My Wedding dress!

I ran over to mom and pulled the bag from her hands "yay!" I squealed jumping up and down like Alice.

I saw my mother smile as I paused to look around for Alice. This wasn't like her; normally she would have been obsessing over getting the dress. I looked in the opposite direction although there was still no sign of her. We where were supposed to go get lunch after and now she was nowhere in sight.

"Mom where's" I began although when I looked over to where my mother was previously she was not there either. Instead she was crouched on the ground over a huddled figure on the ground. Aunt Alice.

"Mom what happened?" I asked going to her side.

I looked over at Alice. Her small legs where curled up to her chest, her thin hands trembling and her eyes stared up at us, moving back and fourth slightly as if trying to look at hundreds of moving pictures flashing by way to fast.

Bella has a worried look on her face as she lifted Alice's head and placed her black jacket underneath her head "Nessie can you go call Carlisle but tell him not to bring Edward or Jasper" she instructed with an urgent voice.

I nodded obediently as Bella tried to bring Alice to the present again.

I hurried into the dressing room of the dress shop. I saw a thousands versions of me in the large arched mirrors with a worried expression on my face. People normally come in here to get ready for the greatest day of there lives while I was in here making and urgent call to my Grandfather about his passed out daughter, there was a bit of a difference. I quickly dialed the number into my light pink cell phone and pressed call. As my phone rung I peered out the dressing room door to still see Alice on the ground. I was beginning to worry. A few weeks ago this had happened, the day that Jacob had proposed; I didn't know what was happening. I was too confused but before I could think of it in more detail I heard Carlisle's voice.

"Hello?" he asked calmly

"Carlisle its Renesmee, there's a problem" I said, my voice noticeably wavering.

"What is it Nessie" he said worriedly

"Its Alice, she has passed out again but its worse this time" I explained

"Alright" he said in a very serious voice "has she woken up yet?" he asked

"Not yet" answered

"Hmm" Carlisle mumbled "oaky don't move her I will be there soon"

"Wait!" I said quickly before he hung up

"What is it?" he asked again

"Bella told me to tell you not to bring Edward or Jasper" I added quickly

"Don't worry I wont" he said and hung up.

I raced back to my mother who was still at Alice's side.

"How is she Mommy?" I asked kneeling beside her

"Not good she hasn't woken up yet" Bella said in a panicked voice.

"Carlisle is on his way, he told me not to move her and don't worry I told him not to bring Edward or Jasper"

"Alright" she said

When Carlisle finally arrived Alice had woken up.

"I don't know what happened" she explained "I saw random images, flashing by so fast it gave me a headache" she said as she leaned against one of the mirrors in the shop.

"Do you remember anything at all?" he asked helping Alice to stand upright.

"I saw a fire" she whispered "and lots of Vampires but most of my images where blurry seeing there where so many blind patches"

Carlisle shook his head "If your vision keeps on appearing like this, it must be quite important, if only there was a way we could see it for sure"

I sat on the padded stool as my mother tried to prevent the persistent shop keepers from entering the changing room. I listened intently as Alice continued to try and piece together the fragments of her vision together to produce something that may be of use to us. I was really confused by everything that was happening. Everything was happening to fast and too soon.

Suddenly Carlisle walked up to me Alice at his side.

"What's happening?" I asked anxiously

"We have to get out of here before the owners start asking questions" He said

"Alice are you okay?" I asked looking away from Carlisle

"Yea I'm fine, come on we should hurry to lunch so that we can go pick out flowers later" she chirped.

I smiled, Alice was fine, but something was worrying me. The only time that Alice fainted because of her visions was when something important about my Wedding happened; I couldn't help feeling that by getting married something terrible was going to happen. But I shook the thought off; it would only cause more trouble.

I picked up my backpack and followed the rest of them outside clutching onto my Wedding Dress.


	8. BOOK 3, Christopher McHale: Problematic

Book 3 

Christopher 

Chapter 7

Problematic 

I sat in the backyard of the Cullen's house. The repulsive smell of Vampire hung as thickly as the dense clouds in the sky that threatened to rain any moment. The fact that I could still smell it when I wasn't a werewolf just further proved my point.

"You're not taking this seriously" Bella said crossing her arms and giving me an impatient look.

"I will start talking it seriously when it actually gets serious" I said half out of it.

I was still beat from the full moon last night although Bella was still persistent regardless. I didn't know a leech like her could be so stubborn.

She rolled her eyes "this isn't funny if there is ever another fight with another Vampire clan or even the Volturi then I'm not sure that my shield will be able to protect you if your ability can penetrate it"

The name Volturi sent a small unnoticeable shiver up my spine, I hated when people brought up there name randomly, it always caught me off guard.

I yawned and blinked sleepily "come on, I've had enough training for today and besides I can handle myself with a few weak vampires" I said smiling.

Bella's perfect face pulled into a scowl.

"I'm joking" I reassured her, gee vampires could be so touchy at times.

Suddenly Edward that was standing across the other side of the back yard talking to Carlisle turned around and shot me a glare. Lira always used to get pissed off at me because she said I never gave her any privacy in her own memories, now I feel her pain.

Edwards glare suddenly turned into a chuckle, well at least this leech had a sense of humor.

_Hey Cullen, can you please tell your wife that I'm tired and that I have to go get ready? _I asked in the most respectful way I could.

A moment later I flipped through Edwards most recent memories from only a few minutes ago until I found what I wanted.

_You know that she is right I asked Carlisle and he said that she probably won't be able to protect you if your talent can crack her shield _he replied to my question. Edward and I had recently discovered that if he held his though loosely in his mind a few seconds after he thought it, my talent included that as a memory and he could reply to my silent questions that I asked him just as silently even if it was a little late. So far only him, Leah and Jacob knew that I could do this so maybe spending all this time with Bella training wasn't all to waist I mean I had discovered so many loopholes in my talent that was just making me stronger.

"Chris, come on one more time please?" she asked

I stood up "I promise I will stop by tomorrow morning kay?" I said walking past her.

My shoulder brushed up against hers and suddenly I got an immense amount of memories overflowing through my mind. There where the regular ones that I had seen over and over like the first time she held Renesmee and her first hunting trip or the time where she had to pretend to be human in front of Charlie, nothing was new there. Although there was something else, I kept on going backwards, deeper and deeper into those memories that had existed in her human life, her mother Renee in Arizona, the first time she moved to Forks, the first time she had seen Edward and the time she first found out she was pregnant with Renesmee and not to mention her wedding day. I was seeing memories that where deeply suppressed and memories that she never even knew she had like the ones she had had when she was still an infant. This was an area that I had never really been able to touch on with someone who had gone through a transformation except for really me. Suddenly there where memories of great sadness, Edward had left her and she was ripped apart. I saw all the cringing nightmares that she had had and as I ventured deeper into her subconscious I started to get a massive migraine, something that had never happened before. Suddenly I felt a firm, cold hand slam itself onto my shoulder and throw me down towards the ground. I skidded roughly across the grass and hit my head on a tree although that barely hurt me. I lay on the ground as the mind blowing pain from the over load of memories settled down into a dull burning. I stood up to see that is was Edward that had thrown me away; of course. We stood there looking at each other intensely for what seemed to be the longest 10 seconds of my life. I wasn't sure if it was because he didn't like me going through the deeper memories of Bella or the fact that he was saving me and himself from the pain. Whatever the reason was I was thankful that my phone had started ringing and had saved me from this awkward staring competition I had going with Cullen.

I flipped my phone open and looked away from Edward who was now applying all that tense energy on Bella.

"Hello?" I answered hoping that it wasn't Alice who had seen what had happened

"Hey man it's me, Jake" Jacob said.

I let out a small breath in relief "Wassup?" I asked

"Leah called and told me to remind you that Sue invited you over for dinner" Jacob said

"Yea, I was just coming back to your place now" I answered

"Oh okay, there is something I need to talk to you about anyway" Jake answered a little uneasy

"Yea what is it?" I asked curiously

"Tell ya when I see you" Jacob said and hung up.

I flipped down my phone curious to what Jake wanted although I shrugged it off it couldn't be all that serious.

I looked back at Cullen to see him still talking to Bella, I knew that I wouldn't be missed if I decided to sneak off silently but that obviously wasn't an option anymore since I just thought that out loud and now Edward knew. Ha, 'thought that out loud' that's something I never thought that was possible till now.

I heard Edward chuckle again so I knew he wasn't entirely pissed off at me. With that I turned around and ran off into the forest behind the Cullen's house.

Running for a Werewolf was like flying for a bird, it seemed odd if you didn't do it.

Even though the full moon was last night and right now I was in the furthest position from being transformed I still had most of the abilities I did when I'm a wolf. Lira was like Leah, a natural at running well she was a lot faster than me that's for sure but I was still faster than Terah which was alright seeing that I never had to outrun Lira…except when she is pissed off and tries to hurt me (and normally she succeeds.) But still, Werewolves where even faster than vampires, in fact we were so fast that when we ran we where invisible to the human eye (even in human form.) I ran along the edge of the road that curved its way steeply up a hill running though the treaty line. Suddenly the ground underneath my feet became slippery seeing that there was little grip seeing that I was going up such a steep incline. I wasn't used to running up such steep hills but more flat rocky forest floor. I swerved over onto the roads and began to leap over the cars for more support. I had to admit, the reason I chose to jump over the cars instead of turning around and running through the forest was mainly because jumping over cars just seemed like too much fun to miss out on. I looked behind me as I bounded over the cars that piled up on the road. Deep dents in the hood of the car and the roof had formed from where my feet had collided with them. I bit my bottom lip but didn't slow down my pace unless I would come into sight.

"Sorry" I called back pointlessly "I'm sure that will come right out" and turned around in front of me.

Lira had always used to tell me that I was far too immature to be a 27 year old man but when people see me they expect an immature 17 year old adolescent teen so if people are thinking it in the first place then I might as well act the part. Well except around the immortals like the shape shifters and the Cullen's.

I skidded abruptly to a stop outside the Black's little house. I saw Jake's Rabbit parked in the open garage and the driveway empty meaning that Billy was out.

Billy often confused me, seeing that Jacob and I had become as close as brothers Billy had told me that he considered me his second son. But that didn't explain when a fortnight was coming to an end he would act all cautious around me.

Whatever, I never really saw Billy Black that often anyway. I usually didn't spend that much time there anyway, besides sleeping I was almost always over at Leah's or the Cullens and occasionally over at Emily's.

I walked up the small pathway and opened the door too an empty house although I knew that Jake was here, his scent was too thick, his presence was far too strong.

I walked through the living room and into the cramped hallway where Jacob's room streamed off from.

"Jake? Where are you?" I asked

"In the backyard" I heard Jake's faint voice

I walked out into the backyard to see Jake bent over what seemed like a lump of metal.

"What's that?" I asked lying down on the grass

"It's the engine from my car" he said not looking up

The Sun hung low in the sky; I would say it was around 5 o'clock according to its position.

I yawned and closed my eyes I was supposed to be at the Clearwater's at 8 so I had time for a quick nap.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" I asked barely paying attention.

Jake dropped the tool he had in his hands heavily on the ground and shifted positions.

"It's about the wedding" he said in a weary tone "Renesmee and I were going through the guest list and realized that most of the Vampires would probably have mixed feeling if…"

"If they found out I was a real Werewolf?" I finished for him

Jake laughed "you make it seem like my pack's just a bunch of fakes"

I smiled although I didn't answer "its fine" I said "I can hang out here instead, I will see you before you leave"

"Chris, you're like my brother, we both want you there" Jake said

"Then how's supposed to work?" I asked my eyes still closed

"Well I talked to Sam's pack and we figured that if you…" I hear before Jakes voice began to sound distant and eventually I fell asleep.

I felt cool air blow gently across my face and something smooth and hard push against the inside of my elbow. I opened my eyes to look up at a starry, moonless night's sky. I looked down at my arm to see Jakes wrench digging into my elbow.

I lifted my head to see Jakes tools scattered all over the backyard but the lump of metal and Jake was gone. I stood up and walked into the garage to see Jake leaning against the hood of his car.

"Finished?" I asked

"Yea just now" Jake said "Like it?" he asked

"What's new?" I admitted not seeing the difference

"It's faster now, the engine just died so while I was fixing it I made it faster" He explained

I yawned and rubbed my eyes, Jake looked over at me "your still tired, you just had a 2 and a half hour sleep" he said

"What?" I said jumping away from the Rabbit "two and a half hours that means I only have 30 minutes before I have to leave for Leah's"

"Then you better hurry, I don't think that Leah would be happy if you where late"

I paused for a moment, I really hated it when Leah was upset, it was bad enough that I had to leave her for the full moon.

"Cya" I said running into the house.

I went into Jacobs room which I shared with him and put on a nice shirt then brushed through my tangled hair and plucked out the grass. I looked at myself in the small mirror that hung crookedly on Jacobs wall and tried to rearrange my fringe to cover up the red patches on my forehead. That was one of the many things I hated about being immortal as a teenager, I would be stuck in puberty for as long as I live and I didn't want to think about how long that may end up being. After that I put on a pair of Jacob's nice shoes (which I thought where extremely uncomfortable seeing that I barely ever wear shoes) and walked out the door. It would be a lot harder running in shoes although I didn't really have much choice. I walked down the path and was about to turn into the woods when saw something move in the trees.

I stiffened up and looked cautiously into the woods.

Suddenly something small and yellow zoomed down from the top of the trees and stood amongst them. The dark shadowy figure stepped forward a little. I sighed in relief when I saw the figure was Lira.

"Lira?" I asked walking closer to her "what the hell are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you" She said seriously, Lira was always serious for someone her age but there was something in the tone of her voice that made me worry. Not to mention the fact that she didn't even attempt to insult me on how formal I looked.

"Well I'm sorry but its not a good time right now" I said, that was one thing I disliked about Lira, the fact that she thought that she could just show up and expect that I would go wherever she wanted.

"Its really important" she growled

"Well I can't right now" I said getting annoyed

Suddenly she turned around and ran into the forest, she was going a little slower then usual probably so I could follow her and she knew I would. I looked around, kicked off Jake's shoes and followed her into the forest. I sighed heavily; Leah was going to kill me for ditching on dinner and I knew by the way Lira was talking that this thing she wanted to tell me would consume my whole time here.


	9. Suprise

Chapter 8

Surprise 

I raced after Lira who began to pick up her pace. My heart was beating, I could read her memories but they really confused me, which was something that made me even more nervous. I could barely see her long blonde curls rapidly flying behind her. Suddenly she skidded to a halt in a small opening in the forest.

"Lira stop, I don't have time for this just hurry up and tell me what you wanted to tell me" I said quite annoyed now "I have to get going"

"Chris shut up!" she snapped harshly, again there was something in her voice that just made me want to obey.

She let out a shaky sigh "as you know I'm an orphan seeing that my father didn't want me and my mother is dead" she said "but that's all you know, I never told you the real story that I have to tell you now"

I swallowed hard; it felt like I was swallowing razor blades, I didn't like the sound of this.

"A born Werewolf only takes 8 weeks in the womb before being born so when I was born my dad took me in while my mother went back to visit her family" she continued "I grew up under my fathers care, he taught me everything I know, he was a skilled hunter and an amazing fighter so he raised me right"

I didn't know where she was going with this though I didn't like the direction she was taking. Whatever she was getting at I didn't like the direction it was taking.

"My father suddenly started getting nervous when my mother hadn't returned in a long time, see he was imprinted on her and could barely stand to be away from her for this long" Lira had her head hung low and wouldn't dare to look me in the eyes "after a while he began to treat me badly, seeing that it was the only way to get out his nerves. When he got the news that my mother had been killed by Vampires he disowned me and threw me out into the forest to live by myself." She said in a hurt and sour voice "I'm sure you know what happens next" she said quietly

"I don't, I cant see your memories from that point in your life seeing that you where still transforming" I said dryly

"That's not exactly what I meant" she said even softer "I mean you already know the rest of the story, I went searching for the only family I had left, the only one I could count on for help, my mother's younger brother who had only been recently transformed"

"I'm sorry Lira, that we never found him" I said softly

"That's the thing" she said louder "I did find him"

Suddenly I could feel the blood rush out of my face; I couldn't say anything so I let her continue.

"Chris" she said "Olympia is my mother and Terah is my father"

A million things rushed through my mind at that moment but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get my thoughts straight enough to form words. Shock and horror twisted inside of me, I couldn't imagine what my face looked like now.

Lira looked scared but I could barely meet her eyes to make sure.

She took as step forward towards me but I jumped backwards not wanting her to touch me. But that gave me an idea.

I walked unsteadily closer to her, I was surprised I could walk seeing that I couldn't talk.

Lira's face lit up and walked closer towards me as well.

Soon enough I was standing in arms length away from my sister daughter. That speared me through the chest just thinking those two words. For the first time I really looked at Lira. Her blonde hair and flawless skin was defiantly from Terah's side of the family seeing that my family was always dark hair and freckled skin. Nothing about her face reminded me of my sister. But then I remembered something, her personality. If you looked at it from a mental and emotional side they couldn't be more alike. The short temper, the pleasure they both got from causing me physical pain. Ha, I'm surprised I didn't notice it sooner.

"Chris are you alright?" I heard Lira's voice coming from far away. They even sounded alike. I hadn't noticed that I had completely zoned out.

My eyes focused back onto Lira. She smiled as the glazed look my eyes disappeared.

Suddenly I grabbed her by the hand and then it happened again. The overflow of images.

I saw the first time we met, the countless fights with Terah, the moment that I had told her that I was leaving her to find the Cullens. This stuff I had seen before. I dug down deeper to the times she was still in the process of changing. I saw the day that Terah kicked her out of her home, the time that Olympia kissed her goodbye as she left for California to visit us. But then I saw something that disturbed me, I saw a night that was a few nights after I met Lira. She was standing there in a dark part of the woods alone. Suddenly something looked forward from out of the shadows, to my surprise it was Terah that stalked out of the shadows of the trees. She stood there for a moment stiff.

"You know what you need to do" I heard Terah snarl, his deep voice sent shivers up my spine.

Lira nodded but didn't speak.

Terah's bright green eyes had dark shadows underneath them. He glared up at his daughter and then slapped her hard across the cheek.

"You have forgotten the reason that I keep you alive, I want you to help me kill…" Terah snapped before his voice got cut off by the blinding pain in my head again. I managed to rip my hand away from hers and fold onto the ground in pain.

Lira stood there in shock, her mouth was slightly open "When did you learn how to do that?" she asked in sheer horror.

She was just lucky enough that I couldn't bare the pain to see what else happened in that memory.

I looked up at Lira who was still bug eyed from what she saw.

"Its new" I said pulling myself off the forest floor.

Suddenly a look of sheer horror crossed across Lira's face as she looked above into depths of trees.

I looked up to see what she was try to find. Suddenly I found out what.

When I was a kid me and my family used to go on long family drives up to the mountains because my father was a workaholic and was never at home while my mom was always too busy around the house to spend family time with me and my sister who avoided each other as much as possible. Olympia was 12 and at the age where she had just discovered music so she was pushed up against the door as far away from me listening to our cousin's old MP3 player. My parents in the front seat where arguing the age old argument why men don't ask for directions and why women can never read a map properly. I was 8 so everything fascinated me. As we sped across the lonely dusty roads I remember looking at the ground that was running right next to the car. It seemed to me moving at the speed of light compared to the mountains in the distance which seemed like forever until you finally passed one. That was the thing that always fascinated me when I was 8, how things could move so fast right in front of my eyes while others took several minutes till you passed them.

This is how I felt right now. I felt like the massive mountains moving slowly along as everything in front of me seemed to speed along right in front of my eyes.

I saw something speed down from the highest branches of trees and pin me down hard against the floor grasping me tightly around the throat. I couldn't breathe although I wasn't breathing in the first place so it didn't really matter.

The cold breath of someone so familiar bent down a whispered in my ear "and the day finally comes where I get to kill you" the voice whispered.

He allowed me to turn my head to the side. His long blonde hair draped round his flawless face. His sharp green eyes were like knives boring into the back of my skull. Terah. I hadn't seen him in human form since the day that I left their household on my first full moon ever. It was at this point now I realized that Lira had used her paraletic powers on me.

"I can smell the fear on your skin" Terah whispered "That's right you should be frightened"

I shrank back into the ground as far away from Terah as possible. I couldn't imagine how my sister could come to love this thing that wanted to kill me so badly.

"Any last words before I carve you up slowly and painfully?" he said in a mocking voice

I tried to cough out something like 'It wasn't me' or 'this isn't what she would have wanted' although the only thing that could escape from my throat that was still being harshly clamped down on was "why?"

Terah's eyes blazed with fury, this glistening white teeth ground together "why?" he said "I will tell you why!" he yelled and continued to yell stuff in my ears. I wasn't listening, I was too busy looking past Terah to look at his daughter, shivering in fear. Tears welled up in her eyes, something that I rarely saw her do.

Me and Lira had a telepathic connection, not like the shape shifters had but something that human brothers and sisters or twins had. She could read what I was trying to tell her by the way I looked at her. The way I was looking at her how probably told her something like 'you betrayed me' or 'how could you' although the main message I was trying to tell her was something that was completely new to her. I was trying to tell her to help!

"And that's why I have to kill you!" I heard Terah finish up.

I looked back at the face of Terah. His eyes were red but he wasn't crying he was to manly for tears.

He cleared his throat "now after all these years I will finally finish you off" he said bearing his teeth. Terah, someone raised as well as he had with proper training as a Werewolf he could control his powers a whole lot better than I could ever dream of even if I spent years with the Cullen's. Terah's regular square human teeth transformed into his massive Werewolf teeth that where way too big for his human head and his hands grew larger and hairier, growing large sharp talons where his human fingernails used to be. I was surprised that he could hold his head up while these massive fangs where out. He brought his head down, stabbing me in the shoulders, he wanted me to suffer. I screamed out in pain just as Terah slammed his giant Werewolf hands down onto my rib cage which was followed by many unhealthy grinding and snapping sounds. My lungs seared with pain as I lost my breath, unable to scream anymore. He reached out again and tore deep valleys into my skin from my left shoulder to just under my left ear. My vision blurred as another deep surge of pain coursed through my nerves. I honestly thought I was going to die.

I had a moment just as Terah was about to spear me again with his fangs to finish me where everything slowed down and my life stretched before me. This could really be the end for me. I hadn't lived for very long even though I was immortal. My life was pretty meaningless up until recently I mean. Say if Terah had killed me 10 years ago I mean my parents and my sister where already dead, life would go on and my disappearance would be pretty insignificant. Well that was the case until I came to Forks. I had made friends like Jacob and Jasper and the other Cullen's. Not to mention that I had fallen in love with the most amazing girl I could ever imagine. When I had first met Leah I had gone through her memories and I had seen her whole horrible past after the bad break up with Sam. If I died now then I couldn't imagine plunging her back into that depression. That's what gave me the will to live. I felt the inferno rise through my body, the one I always felt when I was about to change on a full moon, for a moment I thought it was possible to change two nights in a row. Terah paused and looked up. There was a sharp growl and then something big leapt out behind me. I couldn't turn around seeing Terah still had his hand clasped around my throat. The thing barked again which made Terah let me go and retreat to his daughters side.

I got used to the fact that I could breathe again and slowly turned around to see a massive Russet wolf bearing his teeth at Terah who stood on defense. It was so far from the next full moon, I was surprised that he appeared tonight considering how weak he would be, but then again so was I. I knew this wolf from many people's memories; even though I had never seen it for myself I knew who it was. Jacob.

Jake snapped and growled, stepped around me and leapt forward at Terah.

Terah was smart, normally he would change seeing that his life was in danger although the full moon was only last night at he wasn't fully recovered…obviously. Terah grabbed Lira harshly and pulled her away into the darkness of the woods. Jake sprang forward about to run after them and finish them once and for all.

My body ached from the attack, my throat burned from the tight hand that used to be around it and my body was still shaking mostly from the shock although partly because of the heat that still roared underneath my skin. I couldn't help but allowing a small whimper of pain to escape no matter how small it was and I knew that Jake had heard.

Jacob turned around and lowered his head next to mine.

I closed my eyes in exhaustion; I was curious although I didn't have the energy to open my eyes. I felt myself being lifted off the ground; I really disliked riding on the Shape shifters backs although I didn't really have a choice. The fire in my body began to settle down as I felt the smooth rhythm of Jakes strides. I knew where he was taking me, he wanted to take me to that vampire doctor Carlisle but there was somewhere else I had to be that was even more important. I opened my eyes as I felt Lira's power wear off. I moved my fingers and then my feet and eventually sat up, winching in pain slightly.

Jake skidded to a halt and tried to look back at me.

"Thanks man" I said in a shaky voice, every word I spoke was agony "you saved me the trouble of jumping off while you were still moving" I leaped off unsteadily crashed onto the floor but then stood up shakily.

Jacob pulled his lip back and growled at me.

"Thanks for saving my life back there" I said warily "but I know you want to take me to Doctor Cullen, and I have to be somewhere else more" I caught my balance and with all the strength I could summon up I began to run the other way.

Jake ran as fast as he could after me but an imitation is no match for the real deal and even in this form and severely hurt, I could still manage to outrun him.


End file.
